Sea Captain
"Avast ye lubbers! Stow anchor and prepare to set sail!" Advanced (Core) Sea Captains roam the oceans of the Old World seeking profit and adventure over the next horizon. Strictly honourable Sea Captains are far-travelling traders who only sail in search of the most profitable markets for their goods. The most dangerous are bloodthirsty pirates, attacking other ships for plunder and leaving no survivors. Most Sea Captains fall somewhere in between. On a sea-going vessel a Captain’s word is law. Sailors, however, are a fractious lot; a Sea Captain must be clever, strong-willed and a bit ruthless to stay in command. The most famous Sea Captains come from Marienburg, Tilea, and the Elven island of Ulthuan. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Animal Training, Command, Common Knowledge (any three), Dodge Blow, Perception, Sail, Speak Language (any three), Swim, Trade (Cartographer or Shipwright) Talents: Disarm, Lightning Parry or Swashbuckler, Seasoned Traveller, Specialist Weapon Group (Fencing), Strike Mighty Blow Trappings: Rapier, Light Armour (Leather Jack), Telescope, Ship Career Entries Explorer, Mate, Navigator, Noble Lord Career Exits Explorer, Noble Lord, Scholar, Spy A Day In The Life Pirate or privateer? Explorer or exploiter? With each dawning day, a sea captain can choose his path. The seas of the Old World are lawless places, and a man (or sometimes, woman) is free to carve their own destiny – possibly on the bodies of their foes. The most important thing, though, is running the ship. A ship, pirate or merchant does not run itself. A captain must know every detail of the ship, and be able to do any job any of his crew can do – and do it better. He must also quickly judge who can step in to replace a fallen crewman – and who can’t. He is judge of more than that: he must keep order on his ship, establishing and enforcing the rules, often brutally with lash or blade as needed. Yet, no matter how firm he is, he must also be fair; his crew will endure his rules so long as he delivers on his promises and is not random or arbitrary. Life at sea is regimented. Watches are kept and logs must be updated. Sloppiness can lead to failure, a rope left to fray can snap in battle, a logbook which is incomplete can lead to the ship foundering, lost and alone. The captain’s day is spent barking orders, but also constantly evaluating the situation and solving problems before they arise. The promise of profit or plunder can keep a crew in line, but the captain must eventually deliver, and it must be clear to the crew that his vision, knowledge and discipline is what got them to that point. New Rules Thriving In Confusion: A ship normally must run like a clock, but during times of crisis, such as a sudden storm or a boarding party, the clock breaks. A sea captain in such a situation must master a dozen things at once, constantly aware of an ever-changing situation. To reflect this, someone who has taken five advances in this career may use any of the Sea Captain Skills which normally require a full or half action as a free action by spending a Fortune Point, as he gives orders or performs tasks almost by instinct. This ability comes into play at the GM’s discretion, and only during times of great stress, when there are many things happening at the same time. Note that in a combat situation, only the basic action, Use a Skill, is affected by this rule (see WFRP page 127).